A Research Training Program is proposed to provide experience in auditory and vestibular research to predoctoral students who are enrolled in clinically based audiology degree (Au.D.) programs at Vanderbilt University and other institutions. The long-term goal is to develop interest in pursuing a career in hearing research. This objective addresses current concern about decreasing numbers of students with background and interest in audiology pursuing research careers in hearing science. Short-term full-time research support is requested for six predoctoral (Au.D.) students per year for each of the five years of the grant. Trainees will have opportunities to obtain research experience in the research laboratories of thirteen preceptors in the Department of Hearing and Speech Sciences at Vanderbilt University. Each trainee will work primarily in one laboratory on a specific project, but will also have opportunities to learn about research in other research laboratories through visits to labs, journal meetings, lectures, and interaction with trainees and students in those labs. Trainees will meet regularly as a group to receive formal instruction related to responsible conduct in research and to discuss research experiences. Areas of research in the laboratories at Vanderbilt span basic science and translational research in animal and human subjects and address topics including cochlear and neural physiology in development and aging, hereditary hearing loss, spatial localization, motion perception, directional hearing and amplification, pediatric audiology, speech recognition in noise, cochlear implants, vestibular function, auditory neural and multisensory cortical function in humans and animal models, and cortical function in stuttering. The full-time research traineeship will allow a student to experience aspects of developing a research study, collecting and analyzing data, and presenting the results of their research in informal and formal environments. Strengths of the proposed traineeship program are the standing of the Vanderbilt Au.D. program in the academic community, the high caliber of the students, preceptors who teach in and are familiar with the Vanderbilt Au.D. program and background of Au.D. students, the variety of research programs, and the commitment of the faculty and institution demonstrated by activities to maximize the benefit of the NIH-NIDCD supported research training. The research environment is excellent with state-of-the-art laboratories and numerous interdisciplinary collaborations. Trainees will complete their short-term experience by submitting their research for presentation at a national meeting that emphasizes science and participating in publication of the research. Researchers with clinical backgrounds who develop research skills and careers are well suited to identify and solve public health problems. The proposed program will provide a focused research experience for students training in clinical audiology with the goal of developing interest in pursuing a research career i hearing and/or vestibular science. This will benefit society by insuring a strong future for research related to hearing health. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Researchers with clinical backgrounds who develop research skills and careers are well suited to identify and solve public health problems. The proposed short-term research training program will provide a focused research experience for clinical audiology students with the goal of developing interest in pursuing a research career focused on hearing and/or balance. This will benefit society by insuring a strong future for research related to hearing health.